Ear wax (cerumen) build-up and impaction in the external ear canal is a common problems faced by primary care physicians such as family practitioners, pediatricians and internists. Cerumen impaction is the presence of obstructing masses of earwax that block the ear canal. Cerumen accumulation can affect up to 6% of the general population and a much higher percentage of older people and people with cognitive impairment. In the US, cerumen accumulation leads to 12 million patient clinic visits and 8 million cerumen removal procedures annually.
In most cases of cerumen impaction, the removal is done by an Ear, Nose and Throat (ENT) doctor who usually removes the cerumen under vaccum, with a curette, or by water irrigation using a syringe. Each approach is associated with risks and benefits. Using a curette allows a clinician to view the procedure and safely remove the cerumen while the lack of water lowers infection risk. However, using a curette requires considerable skill.
Irrigation or “syringing” is a standard method of wax removal and approximately 150,000 ears are irrigated each week in the US. Irrigation, however, involves insertion of liquids using high pressure that might damage the eardrum (Tympanic membrane).
Ear care products for home use include wax softeners or Q-tips, which have very low effectiveness and sometimes involve safety issues. Softeners are often sufficient to treat mild cases of impacted cerumen, as well as reducing the need to be removed by a specialist in some cases. Wax softeners usually used to soften the wax in the ear are baby oil, glycerin, mineral oil, glycerol, olive oil, almond oil, hydrogen peroxide, docusate sodium (dioctyl sodium sulphosuccinate), dichlorobenzene, and carbamide peroxide. Hydrogen peroxide and 10% solution of sodium bicarbonate were found as effective means of removing or softening cerumen.
Current clinical practice for removing cerumen depends heavily on specialized clinicians such as ENT (ear, nose and throat) doctors. Home use products such as earwax softeners do not remove cerumen in the state of impaction but can be useful when used in conjunction with treatment by a ENT doctor or by a general practitioner (either by using irrigation, curette, vacuum, etc.).
Therefore, there is a long-felt need for a means and method for safe and mechanical removal of cerumen which can be carried out in its entirety without a clinician. Moreover, there is a need to simplify the procedure for general practitioners in order reduce the costs of and burden on ENT doctors.